Series Three and a Half
by Tribute to Gallifrey
Summary: Set between Voyage of the Damned and series four. The Doctor meets Evelyn Cartwright in Cardiff, where as usual, things are going wrong. May cross over with Torchwood and overlap into series four. No pairings. 10new companion friendship. R&R!


Note: Set between Voyage of the Damned and series four. Something I call series three and and half. New series with a companion and it may cross over into Torchwood and eventually series four. This completely ignores Sarah Jane Adventures though. This Chapter doesn't do much for Evelyn's character but the next will be a bit better. Do review though, I'd really like both good and bad feedback. I'm not new to writing, but I'm quite rubbish at it, so I really want to know how I did.

Allons-y! On to the chapter now.

-Miss B

* * *

Evelyn liked her life. She liked travelling loads, even if it was mostly because of her parents. She liked belonging to one country bur spending most of her time in lots of other countries. She loved that she was never in one country for longer than a few months. She was British, as were both her parents but they were working in Calcutta, India while Evelyn was in Boarding school in Singapore. She thought she had no reason to wish for more… that was until she met the Doctor. 

She'd just graduated and was in Cardiff, for the summer. She had managed to convince her parents into letting her go to Latitude, a music festival she thought would be brilliant as her first music festival. It was less crowded and smaller than Glastonbury and the lineup seemed good. She was on her way to her Aunt's just to see if she could get her babysitting money and if she was still needed for that evening. Bounding up the steps two at a time, listening to her iPod and not quite looking up, she bumped into a man a brown pinstripe suit. He had been rushing down the stairs. "Sorry!" She said, pulling her earphones off and sidestepping at the same time as the man, both were blocking each other's way again. She sidestepped once again but the same thing happened. Smiling apologetically, she backed up against the wall so that man had free passage, "there you go." He ran off without another look in her direction and she didn't pay any attention to it. After climbing two more flights of stairs, she knocked on the door of her aunt's apartment, number forty-two.

The door to number forty-three opened and a woman with long dark hair stepped out, locking the door behind her. "Hello Gwen." Evelyn said politely to her aunt's neighbour. The Welsh woman turned around and smiled, "here to get your babysitting money?" Evelyn nodded, "yep and to pester you about when you and Rhys are going to have kids so I can earn more summer money." A cheeky smile graced Evelyn's face while Gwen raised an eyebrow, "cheeky." Evelyn noticed the way Gwen was dressed, "you off to work again?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet now, waiting for her aunt to open the door, "I mean, it's Saturday night, isn't it your day off?" Gwen shook her head and put her keys in her pocket, she opened her mouth to answer but her phone rang. She didn't waste a moment and answered it, "Yes," a serious pause as if she was listening, "on my way now," and with that she disconnected and slipped her phone in one of her pockets and then smiled apologetically at Evelyn, "sorry, that was my boss." Evelyn nodded in understanding as Gwen rushed off.

Frowning, Evelyn knocked at the door of number forty-two again and called out, "aunt Helen, it's me… Evie!" Still no response, she sighed and sat down in the hallway, leaning against the door. Bit tired of waiting, she stood and tried the door handle, to her surprise, the door was open and she walked in. The house seemed oddly silent, for a house with a six-year-old boy, an eleven-month-old baby girl and their hyperactive parents. "Aunt Helen?" Evelyn called, walking further in, "Liam?" She looked around for the boy, "Uncle James? Tanya?" No answer at all. The lights were all on, but no one seemed to be home. "Okay, I'm creeped out, you guys, come on out, it's not all that funny." Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. She walked into the kitchen and saw something she never expected: a statue in the exactly likeness of her aunt Helen holding baby Tanya, looking quite terrified. Evelyn looked in the direction of the statue's gaze and saw two other statues. Uncle James and Liam clinging to his father's trouser leg. It was a fairly normal slight except that no one was moving, or breathing and it frightened Evelyn. Quickly, she moved back towards the front door and was about to exit when she saw movement, out of the corner of her eye. A woman, wearing all black and veiled stood there. "Who are you?" Evelyn managed to ask, now shaking, "what's going on? What have you done to them?" She pointed to the statues of her uncle and Liam. The figure remained silent but took another step towards Evelyn, who stood still, "what do you want?" Her voice was a frightened whisper. The veiled woman raised one hand and pointed towards the pendant on Evelyn's necklace, a dull gold flower shaped antique piece with a unique blue stone in the middle and a bit at the bottom, giving it a key-like shape. She yanked the chain off her neck and stretched her arm out towards the veiled woman, who stepped forward. Noticing that the woman had stepped towards her, Evelyn immediately took her hand away, the pendant with it, "not until you set them right again." As an answer, the woman began raising her veil slowly and Evelyn gulped.

---Cue theme music---

"Don't just stand there!" Said a male voice from behind her and Evelyn felt herself being pulled out of the front door. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw the same man as earlier in the brown suit. She tried to look back to the veiled woman again but the man prevented her from doing so, "don't look at her," he said firmly, picking up his pace so he was running and pulling Evelyn along, she began running as well. The forgotten pendant was still held tightly in her right fist, imprinted in her palm while her left hand was still held tightly by the stranger as they ran down the stairs and out of the building. She yanked her hand away from his once they were outside. She was catching her breath, "what was that?" She demanded, "and who are you? What on earth is going on?" She backed away from him, "why have my aunt, uncle and cousins been turned to stone?"

The man climbed back up to the main entrance of the building and took a pen like object out of his pocket. A blue light emerged from the pen like device as well as a buzzing sound as he pointed it towards the lock on the door. Evelyn climbed up the front stairs and stood beside him. "That creature was a Gorgon," he said, not looking at her. She laughed, "what? Like the legends? Hair like snakes and eyes that can…" she fell silent and said the last part softly, "turn people to stone."

The man nodded, "or just fossilise them very quickly." The blue light on the pen-like device went off and he turned to her, "I believe you've got something it wants." He looked at Evelyn's tightly closed right fist pointedly. She opened it and held the object out to him. The man fished out a pair of glasses from a pocket and put them on, taking the pendant and examining it. "The Talisman," he whispered, "that's what it wants." He looked at Evelyn again, "where did you get this?"

She shrugged, "oh, I dunno, just an antique shop. Mind you, that's the last time I'm ever going antique shopping." She stopped, took a breath and looked up at the man, "thing is, will they be okay? My cousins, Uncle James and aunt Helen."

He looked at her in a thoughtful manner, "they still have time, I may be able to help them." He pocketed Evelyn's pendant and stepped on to the pavement, "right then, you'd best get going home."

Evelyn ran after him, "no wait!" the man looked at her, "I'm coming with you. I want to help them." The man looked at her, "It's not safe." She laughed, "right, yeah, and it's safe here with that thing on the loose?"

He seemed to consider this, Evelyn looked at him hopefully, "What's your name again?" he asked with a frown.

"Evelyn Cartwright," she replied. Stepping towards him. He smiled, "Nice to meet you, Evie, I'm the Doctor." He took her hand and pulled her into a run again. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Doctor who?"


End file.
